User blog:AgentHoxton/Quality Time w/ Agent - Hox's Christmas Songs
Because festivities and all that. Let's do this. 12 Days of AH's Death Battle Based off of: 12 Days of Christmas Hoxton: On the first day of Christmas, AgentHoxton gave to me... another fight that's delayed! ---- Magneto: On the second day of Christmas, AgentHoxton gave to me... two wooden guns... Hoxton: And another fight that's delayed! ---- Engineer: On the third day of Christmas, AgentHoxton gave to me... three sentries down! Magneto: Two wooden guns... Hoxton: And another fight that's delayed! ---- Dallas: On the fourth day of Christmas, AgentHoxton gave to me... four robbers running! Engineer: Three sentries down! Magneto: Two wooden guns... Hoxton: And another fight that's delayed! (Again!) ---- Eden: On the fifth day of Christmas, AgentHoxton gave to me... five... broken bones...! Dallas: Four robbers running! Engineer: Three sentries down! Magneto: Two wooden guns... Hoxton: Can we just stop with these bloody delays!? ---- Wesker: On the sixth day of Christmas, AgentHoxton gave to me... six T-Types charging... Eden: Five... broken bones...! Dallas: Four robbers running! Engineer: Three sentries down! Magneto: Two stupid wooden guns... Hoxton: Fuck these matches with all their delays! ---- Frollo: On the seventh day of Christmas, AgentHoxton gave to me... seven houses burning... Wesker: Six T-Types charging... Eden: Five... broken bones... someone get help! Dallas: Four robbers running! Engineer: Three sentries down! Magneto: Two wooden... guns... Hoxton: A-and these stupid... b-BLOODY DELAYS!! I MEAN, SERIOUSLY! ---- Peacock: On the eighth day of Christmas, AgentHoxton gave to me... eight dropped steamrollers! Frollo: Seven houses burning... Wesker: Six T-Types charging... Eden: Five... b-broken bones... I feel faint... Dallas: Four robbers running! Engineer: Three sentries down! Magneto: Two... wooden... guns... Hoxton: FUCK THESE MATCHES WITH ALL THEIR DELAYS! CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH THIS?! ---- Vader: On the ninth day of Christmas, AgentHoxton gave to me...' nine Stormtroopers falling...' Peacock: Eight dropped steamrollers! Frollo: Seven houses burning... Wesker: Six T-Types charging... Eden: F-f-five... b-broken... bones... where's a doctor...? Dallas: Four robbers running! Engineer: Three sentries down! Magneto: Those stupid wooden guns... Hoxton': 'I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THESE STUPID DELAYS, WANKERS! REALLY! ---- Gadget: On the tenth day of Christmas, AgentHoxton gave to me... ten Go-Go Gadgets! Vader: Nine Stormtroopers falling... Peacock: Eight dropped steamrollers! Frollo: Seven houses burning... Wesker: Six T-Types charging... Eden: F-f-five... b-broken... b-bones... help me, please... Dallas: Four robbers running! Engineer: G-gaaaaaaah!! Magneto:' Blasted... wooden guns...' Hoxton': YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK THESE DELAYS, FUCK YOU, FUCK THIS SONG, WANKERS!' ---- Compa: On the eleventh day of Christmas, AgentHoxton gave to me... eleven of my cute faces? Gadget: Ten Go-Go Gadgets! Vader: Nine Stormtroopers falling... Peacock: Eight dropped steamrollers! Frollo: Seven houses burning... Wesker: Six T-Types charging... Eden: F-f-five... b-broken... b-b-bones... g-gah *sob* *sob*... Dallas: Four robbers running! Engineer: Daaaaaagh!!! Magneto (through gritted teeth): Two... wooden guns! Hoxton': (Anguished crying)' ---- Hale: On the twelth day of Christmas, AgentHoxton gave to me... twelve yetis wrestled! Compa: Eleven of my cute faces? Gadget: Ten Go-Go Gadgets! Vader: Call in reinforcements! Peacock: Eight dropped steamrollers! Frollo: Seven houses burning... Wesker: Six T-Types charging... Eden: F-f-five... b-broken... b-b-bones... I think I'm going to... die... Dallas: Where's the damn getaway!? Engineer: AAAAAAAAAGH!! (A whole bunch of explosions and gunfire) Everyone: And another fight that's delaaaaaaaaaayed! Eden the Angel Based off of: Frosty the Snowman Eden the Angel is a silly little boy With his red hair, sword and light blue eyes, people treated him like a toy Eden the Angel is an idiot, Harlis says He was made to be a guard by the Goddesses, but in the end he went astray There must have been some power in those many girls that he found But when he gained a love for them, he began to mess around Oh, Eden the Angel was as greedy as could be He stole the waifus of many users here, and it could have been you or me! Eden the Angel knew he was being hunted that day So he armed himself, pulled his jacket on, and began to run away Down through the city, with his red shield in his hand Blocking punches, kicks, thrown bottles and bricks from men and women across the land He ran until he bumped into a female city cop She looked at the boy before her and she just told him to "Stop!" So Eden the Angel, was arrested then, they say, But for those who think he's innocent, he'll be back again some day... Category:Blog posts